Hσяớscσρσ αl Єsтιlσ UKxChιlє
by Anni x3 -1
Summary: La pareja de tsunderes son aliados desde hace mucho tiempo. Manuel lo conoció cuando era solo un niño, Arthur escondía sus tesoros en sus tierras. Su relación es fluida, kármica. "Eres mi aliado y serás mi aliado. ¿Verdad?" "Siempre, porque me conviene."


**Disclaimer:** Hetalia pertenece a él y blablablá. La comunidad LatinHetalia de LJ tampoco es mía.

**Advertencia:** Contenido Tsundere. Lemon. Lime. Yaoi. Y asdasdasdsa. El Fic no tiene la intención de insultar a nadie, a excepción de Alfred xD… a nadie, ¿de acuerdo? Solo es humor, ya advertí, no quiero quejas, no me interesan.

**Datos:** Chile, mi querido Manuelito es Virgo (18/O9). Ahora con Arthur: Tuve algunas dudas con él, lo había tomado como Inglaterra en búsqueda de alguna fecha de celebración, la encontré pero no me convenció. Y como el nombre formar de Arthur es Reino Unido de Gran Bretaña e Irlanda del Norte (colócate un nombre más largo ¬¬), lo tome de esa forma. Entonces Arthur vendría siendo Tauro (1/O5, acta de unión).

**Glosario.**

Rapa: Rapa Nui o Isla de Pascua, por las dudas.

Flaite: A veces se refiere a ser ladrón, de bajo estatus social, con un vocabulario muy extraño, más extraño que el Chilensis. Apenas yo puedo entenderlos. Usan ropa de marca, como Adidas, Nike entre otras. Se la pasan escuchando cumbia argentina o villera y reggaetón.

Conti: La gente de Rapa Nui se refiere a las personas del continente.

Chucha: Mierda.

Wea: Cosa, mierda.

Fleto: Gay.

Conchesumare: "Conche tu madre, Conche su mare" o como quieran. Mierda.

Mina: Mujer.

Aweonao: Tonto, idiota, imbécil. Es un insulto.

Weón: Tonto, idiota, imbécil. Es un insulto. También se refiere a un "amigo", ejemplo: Eres el mejor weón.

Culiao: Tonto, idiota, imbécil. Es un insulto bien feo.

La raja: Genial. Y otra cosa más, pero en este fic solo significa eso.

Al final, más datos.

Para todas las que insistieron tanto xD.

* * *

**『****º…Hσяớscσρσ αl Єsтιlσ UKxChιlє…º****』**

·

·

**..Sєgύη sυs Sιgησs...**

**[·~·Virgo~·]**

Pueden parecer a veces fríos, y de hecho les cuesta hacer grandes amigos. Son fiables.

"_Uhm~."―murmuró Manuel bebiendo unas cuantas cervezas._

_Arthur sonrió de lado. ― "Ahora que lo pienso, no eres de esas personas que hacen amigos tan fácilmente."_

"_¿Qué querí decir?"_

"_Manuel, nosotros solos nos tenemos a nosotros dos. Cuando te sucede algo malo, siempre estoy ahí para cuidarte, y viceversa. Tú eres como yo."_

"_Siempre me has tratado como un hijo, aunque no tenga ni una wea tuya, solo de Antonio."_

"_Tienes razón. Pero lo mejor, y esto me deja muy tranquilo, eres mi aliado y serás mi aliado. ¿Verdad?"_

"_Sabes que siempre seré tu aliado… porque me conviene, y con el gringo."_

"_No menciones a ese mal agradecido emancipado."_

"_Je, sorry. Y ya sabes, siempre seré tu aliado" ―luego de decir aquello, sacó de su pantalón unas llaves y se las lanzó al rubio―. "Las tenía el fleto de Francia. No preguntes como las conseguí… no me hizo nada si eso crees."_

"_Thanks Manuel. Me salvaste la vida."_

**X**

Temen dar riendas a sus sentimientos y les falta tener seguridad en sus emociones y opiniones.

"_¿Arthy, puedo hablar contigo un momento?"_

"_Yes, tell me."_

"_Em… ¿por dónde comienzo?" ―se preguntó rascándose la cabellera._

"_Mi consejo sería por el principio." ―le sonrió._

_El moreno suspiró. ― "Lo que sucede es que tú… tú… tú… me gus… ¡No puedo por la chucha!"_

"_Hey, Manuel cálmate."_

"_¡Es que no soy fleto!"_

"_¿Eh?" ―se sintió desconcertado._

"_N-No puedo… lo que siento es muy fuerte. Dime qué opinas, yo no soy fleto." ―dijo desesperado colocando sus manos en los hombros de Inglaterra, quien sigue desconcertado._

"_A ver Manuel, si quieres que te mi opinión, me tienes que decir tu problema ¿okay? Ahora siéntate" ―lo llevo a sentarse en el sofá más cercano―, "te traeré un té para que puedas calmarte, y conversamos."_

**X**

Tienen encanto y dignidad hasta tal punto que a veces puede aparecer algo afeminado, aunque no lo sean.

"_¡Suélteme por la mierda! ¡Están enfermos!"_

"_¡Pero Manu, te ves re-lindo así! ¡Oye, no te vayas! ¡Regresa aquí boludo!"_

"_¡Ni loco regreso!" ―el chileno salió corriendo de un pequeño vestidor de la sala, sin embargo chocó con cierta nación, cayendo al suelo―. "Conchesumare…"_

"_Sorry, ¿te encuentras bien?" ―le tendió una mano pensando que era una damisela en peligro, eso no duró mucho―. "¿Manuel?"_

"_¡¿Arthy?" ―le levantó enseguida._

"_¿Qué haces vestido de… sirvienta…?"―lo observó de arriba hacia abajo, dando el resultado de un sonrojo._

"_Yo… ¡El fleto de Martín me vistió así, junto con Hungría!"_

"_Che, Manu… no me trates así. Solo quería recordar cuando éramos niños, parecías una nenita escondiéndote en la falta de mi suegrita."_

"_¡No es tu suegra! ¡Y no soy mina! ¡Arg, por la chucha, me quiero sacar esta wea!"_

"_Te ves bien." ―pronunció Inglaterra._

"_¿Qué wea?"_

"_Puto inglés." ―murmuró Argentina bastante celoso._

"_No, nothing. Solo… cámbiate de ropa." ―pidió por su bien._

**X**

A veces son tan meticulosos que retrasan la conclusión de proyectos complicados.

"_¿Tantos?"_

"_Sí. La mayoría son comercios con Inglaterra. Le recomiendo que firme lo más ante posible, señor Manuel."_

"_Primero debo conversar con mi superior… y… que flojera… yo quería jugar un rato a la play. Puede retirarse" ―cuando la secretaria había salido, Chile se quedó mirando los miles de documentos. Lo tomó y los leyó―. "Se ve complicado y favorable. Mejor lo dejo para más rato, iré a jugar play."_

_Mientras en el viejo continente:_

"_¿Se encuentra seguro que firmará?"_

"_Yes. Conozco a Chile, sé que lo hará. Puede retrasarse, pero los firma." _

_Días después en Chile:_

"_¿Ya firmó?"_

"_¿Qué cosa?"_

_La secretaria suspiró. ― "Los archivos, los papeles. Deben estar listo en dos horas."_

"_¡Conchesumare, se me olvidaron! ¡Dónde están!" ―y como siempre, todo a última hora._

"_En el estante de la derecha. ¿No debería hablar con el presidente?"_

"_¡Yo hablo con él después! ¡Si no firmo, me matan!"_

**X**

Dentro las profesiones que le favorecen es ser escritor y secretaria(o).

"_¿Qué haces?"_

"_Nada." ―contestó ocultando su libreta en su rostro. Estaba leyendo, sentado en el sofá. Eso duró hasta que Inglaterra se colocó atrás._

"_Poemas ¿eh? A mí también me gusta leer. Eres hábil en escribir poemas."_

_Manuel se sonrojó y ocultó su libreta._

"_No es que sea fleto… me gusta un poco leer, es todo."_

"_Mis preferidos son Pablo Neruda y Gabriela Mistral. No pareces… fleto, como tú dices. Después de todo, eres un país de poetas, Chile."_

_Manuel comenzaba a sentirse incómodo con todo esto. No es fleto, claro que no lo es, de esto estaba seguro._

_Se levantó. ― "¿Te sirvo un té, o cerveza o lo que quieras?_

"_Un té está bien."_

**X**

Puede ser algo desordenado con sus cosas.

"_¡Dónde mierda deje mi celular!"__ ―Chile estaba buscando hasta en el inodoro si era necesario su preciado objeto, hasta revisó a su gallina si lo tenía._

_Tuvo que acudir a pedir ayuda, pero no al argentino fleto, a alguien se confianza, su hermana._

"_¡¿Rapa, encontraste mi celular?"_

"_¡No! ¡¿Cómo lo voy a encontrar si eres tan desordenado? ¡Conti estúpido!" ―respondió desde la cocina._

_Luego, sonó el timbre._

_Manuel, malhumorado fue abrir. ― "¡Estoy ocupado…! Arthy… ¿Q-Qué haces aquí?"_

"_¿No es obvio? Vine a verte."_

"_Eh… ¿puedes venir más rato? Estoy ocupado."_

"_¡Lo encontré!" ―exclamó la isleña― "¡Conti!"_

"_¿Estás con alguien?"_

"_Con mi hermanita. Enserio Arthy, ven después, tengo todo desordenado."_

"_Puedo ayudarte."_

"_No, no. Puedo solo. Ve a dar una vuelta."_

"_De acuerdo. Regresaré después." ―se fue algo triste, quería darle una ayuda, pero Manuel eran orgullo que todo lo puede solo, o eso pensaba._

_Cerró la puerta._

"_Rapa…"_

"_¿Qué?"_

"_Ayúdame a ordenar… te lo pido. Pídeme lo que tú quieras…"_

"_Quiero que el señor Moái venga a almorzar."_

"…_bien… como quieras…"_

**X**

Busca el elogio por sus esfuerzos y, en los hombres Virgo menos evolucionados, no dirá cumplidos aunque sean merecidos.

"_Haz progresado mucho, Manuel."_

"_Lo sé, gracias. Ha sido difícil."_

"_Recuerdo cuando el ex-primer ministro Brown fue a felicitar a tu ex-presidenta por la buena economía, y de paso, fui a visitarte."_

"_No era necesario decir lo último."__―el moreno se sonrojó al saber a qué se refería el inglés._

"_¡Mi Manu~! Logre legalizar el matrimonio homosexual, ¿Qué decís de eso?" ―Argentina con toda la confianza del mundo, lo abrazó―. "Soy el primer país sudamericano en legalizarlo. Soy re-grosso."_

"_¡Aléjate de mí, fleto!" ―reacción al instante―. "Jamás te felicitaría por una wea tan fleta."_

"_¡Sos bien cruel Manu! Y yo que te quiero tanto… debes actualizarte. En Europa está de moda, solo mira a papi España, ya se encuentra preparando los planes para casarse con mani Lovino."_

"_¡Y eso que me importa! Vámonos Inglaterra." ―dijo cogiendo la mano del mencionado. _

_Arthur no reclamó, únicamente actuó en mostrarle la lengua a Martín y con su mano libre formando la letra 'L', cuyo significado era 'Loser'._

_A Martín le dio mucha rabia._

**X**

Para seducirlos vístete bien y hazle regalos en los que puedas mostrarles tu buen gusto por el vestir y la ropa en general.

"_Hola Manuel."_

"_Hola…"―saludó tontamente, y luego pensó: ― "Conchesumare… Arthy viene bien vestido, tan elegante. Y yo… todo casual; para no decir flaite porque no lo soy; que ande con mis zapatillas Nike es otra cosa. Se supone que es una cena… ¿Qué chucha estay pensado Manuel? ¡Fijarse en la ropa de otro hombre es de fletos! ¡Y la cena…la cena es solo de amigos!"_

"_¿Manuel, estás ahí? __¿Manuel?"_

"_¡Eh, yes, yes! Sorry. __Me quede pensado."_

"_Te traje un presente."_

"_¿Té?"_

"_Se llama Earl Grey, te gustará."_

"_Gra-Gracias…"_

"_Em… ¿te puedo besar?"_

"_¿Qué?"_

"_Nadie está mirando."_

_Antes de contestar, miró para todos lados. ― "Supongo que sí, que sea corto." ―dijo sonrojado._

"_Como quieras." ―respondió. Se acercó al rostro del chileno y lo besó, como lo había pedido._

_Manuel bajó la mirada. _

"_Me-Mejor vámonos para otra parte." ―susurró, y le cogió la mano al mayor yéndose el sitio a quien sabe a dónde._

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**[·~·Tauro~·]**

Les encanta la paz y la tranquilidad, y son muy respetuosos con las leyes y las reglas.

"_Me encanta venir aquí. Así me alejo de mis problemas y los constates acosos de ese wine bastard."_

_Ambos amantes del té, se encontraban recostados en el pasto, bajo la sombra._

"_También me gusta tomar el té contigo."_

"_Con los demás países no se puede y menos con Alfred que le gusta el café."_

"_Si seguí hablando de eso, no creo que puedas estar tranquilo."_

"_Tienes razón, sabes comprenderme. Veo que también tienes algo de ser respetuoso, y más si es con una dama."_

"_Eh~…"_

_Flash Back_

_Varios años atrás, Rapa Nui y Chile iban caminando hacia el mercado, de repente una joven pasó al lado del él._

"_Uh, la media mina…"―se le cayó la baba―. "Está súper rica… la media delantera…"_

"_¡Conti!" ―comenzó a golpearlo en la cabeza con lo primero que encontró, un masetero―. "¡Le contaré esto a tu superiora!_

"_¡Arg, no me peguí cabra chica! ¡No le contí nada a la jefa!"_

_Fin Flash Back_

"_Sí, soy todo un caballero." ―terminó su frase Manuel._

**X**

Cuando se enojan, es mejor alejarse de él, arremeten con todo.

"_¡Eso es estúpido! ¡Es lo más estúpido que he escuchado!" ―exclamó un enojado Reunido Unido._

"_¿Estúpido? Es lo más genial que se me haya ocurrido." ―dijo Estados Unidos._

"_¿Genial? Crear un superhéroe y salvar el planeta, es ¡estúpido! ¡Al parecer las hamburguesas en vez de causarte sobre peso, te matan las neuronas!"_

"_Por lo menos las hamburguesas no saben tan mal como tus scones."_

"…_¡Eres un mal agradecido!"_

"_L' Angleterre, intenta calmarte."_

"_¿Tú lo apoyas?"_

"_No, pero cálmate, no te ves para nada lindo con esa actitud." ―Francia lo abrazó._

"_¡Aléjate de mí, pervertido!" ―logró zafarse―. "Escucha Alfred, no solo el polo norte se está derritiendo, también el sur. Mi Antártida, la de Manuel, la de Martín, esa es la menos importante."_

"_¡Che, sos un maldito puto!" ―sobresaltó Martín._

"_Ya dije, esa es mi idea para salvar el mundo. ¡Soy un héroe!"_

"_¡Cabeza de aire! ¡¿Acaso no entiendes? ¡Por qué no puedes ser razonable como Manuel o Matthew!" ―mágicamente se acordó del canadiense―. "¡Eres una peste!" ―y luego comenzó a desordenar los papeles―. "¡Te di de todo, mi idioma, mis costumbres! ¡¿Y así es como me pagas?"_

"_¡L' Angleterre está fuera de sí, hay que detenerlo!"_

"_¡Suéltenme! ¡Les enviare una maldición a todos ustedes! ¡Magia negra!"_

_Mientras que Arthur deliraba, México del Norte se acercó a Chile._

"_¿No vas ayudarlo, mi cuate?"_

"_Cuando está enojado prefiero dejarlo solo, no me quiero involucrar."_

**X**

Le encanta los placeres de la vida, el lujo, la buena comida y la bebida.

"_Iré a ver a tu padre."_

"_¿Mi padre?"_

"_España."_

"_Ah, él. ¿Y?"_

"_Llegaré tarde, tengo cosas que hablar con él, cosas de adultos."_

"_Si no te has dado cuenta, soy un adulto."_

"_Sí, pero no como los europeos. En fin… si quieres mañana vamos a beber a un bar, ¿te parece?"_

"_Uhm, sí."_

"_Nos vemos."_

"_Oye…"_

"_¿What?"_

"_Mi beso." ―al parecer aquello eran algo de celos, aunque no lo fueran, el británico obedeció. Después se fue._

_Al llegar con Antonio, se sirvieron una jarra de cerveza cada uno._

_Continuará…_

**X**

Disfruta con tiempo para reflexionar y le encanta sentirse atraído hacia alguien.

_Continuación:_

"_Bien, bien. ¿De qué querías hablar Arthur?" ―preguntó España un poco ebrio pero aun en la tierra._

"_De tu hijo…"―estaba igual._

"_¿Cuál de todos? Sé más específico, tío."_

"_De Manuel, ¿de quién más? No va ser de Argentina."_

"_¿Por qué no? ¡Si son todos tan monos! ¡Fusososososos! Mi Lovi y yo hicimos un buen trabajo."_

"_José Manuel es especial."_

"_Especialmente terco como Lovino."_

"_No, es especial. Conmigo es todo lo contrario que con los demás, incluso contigo que eres su padre."_

"_¿A qué quieres llegar?"_

"_I Love Chile. Me gusta su riqueza, su fidelidad hacia mí."_

"_¿Qué? Yo pensaba que esto no era enserio lo de su relación. Creía que era cuando estabas con Francis, por diversión."_

"_Es diferente. Tienes suerte Antonio, por mí hubiese elegido a Manuel, no al idiota de Alfred."_

"_¡Eso es pasado, tío! Tienes a alguien mejor, con quien comunicarte y entenderte. Recuerdo muy bien cuando ibas a visitarlo con tus piratas a esconder tus tesoros. Manu era tan pequeño en ese entonces… y mal educado… Y si mí memoria no me falla, tú eres como un padre para él."_

_Arthur soltó una risilla. Luego dio un sorbo a su cerveza―. "Si se trata de comunicación, me encuentro en problemas, apenas le entiendo lo que dice. De seguro tú sabrás."_

"_¿Yo? Yo menos sé lo que dice, ese chiquillo inventó su propio español, ni siquiera sus hermanos le entienden. Sin embargo, debes alegrarte. Espera… ¿esto quiere decir que soy tu suegro?"_

"_Em… yo creo."_

"_Joder, te voy a dar un buen consejo: Nunca te acerques a su mamá."_

"_¿A Lovino?"_

"_No, mi Lovi es un pan de Dios comparada con ella. Me refiero a Pueblo Mapuche, esa mujer es fuerte. Cuando la conocí, me lanzó muchos platos, incluso me dejo una cicatriz. Es peligrosa, toma mi consejo."_

"_O-Okay."_

"_¡Esto es increíble, somos parientes! ¡Arthur es mi yerno! ¿Quieres tomates?"_

"_No thanks."_

**X**

A veces pecan de ser codicioso.

"_No."_

"_Veo que aun eres muy pequeño como para entender estas cosas."_

"_No me interesa. Ya te lo dije, no te daré la mayor parte del salitre."_

"_Manuel, Manuel, Manuel. Tienes que abrirte al mundo, eres un país joven y rico."_

"_Entiéndelo: No."_

"_No te lo quitaré todo. Son negocios. Te traeré gente de mi tierra para tu norte, para que tengas un buen avance, ¿Qué dices?"_

"…_Trato hecho."_

"_Este es nuestro primer paso hacia adelante, sé que en el futuro, tú y yo seremos grandes amigos, Chile."_

_Aquella escena del pasado, lo recordaba Arthur._

"_Creo que fui demasiado duro con él, era un niño recién independizado de Antonio. Pero bueno, past is past."_

**X**

No le gustan las cosas sintéticas o falsas.

_Manuel se preparaba un té._

_Arthur pasaba por la cocina en buscar algo para comer, no obstante algo lo impidió. Cogió el envoltorio del té._

"_¿Y este té?"_

"_Es un té."_

"_Lo sé, me refiero que clase de té es."_

"_Inglés."_

"_¿Y tú crees que un té inglés dice 'Made in China'?"_

"_¿Qué tiene que ver que diga eso? Lo chinos siempre hacen todo."_

"_Manuel… por qué eres tan ingenuo en estas cosas… No es un té inglés, ningún té inglés dice 'Made in China o Corea'. ¿De dónde lo compraste?"_

"_De la señora Juanita." ―dijo con naturalidad. El mayor rodeó los ojos._

"_Espero que sea la última vez que confundas baratijas con mi preciado té, eso puede tener veneno."_

"_¡Ah, chucha!" ―rápidamente vació su tasa. _

**X**

A veces puede ser demasiado rígido, argumentativo, egocéntrico y terco.

"_¿Estás listo?"_

"_¡No!"_

"_Bien."_

"_Ya, listo."_

"_Te ves bien. Por Dios Manuel, arréglate ese cabello."_

"_A mí me gusta así…"_

"_No puedes ir a una reunión con esa presencia. Menos mal que vine a ayudarte."_

"_Nadie te obligó a venir."_

"_Debes tener una buena presentación si quieres llegar a ser grande y reconocido. Siguiendo con esto, el traje no te favorece, intenta con el otro."_

"_Por la chucha… Me he probado casi la mitad."_

"_Aún tenemos tiempo. Y también vine porque siempre eres impuntual. Ve a cambiarte."_

"_Por la chucha…"_

**X**

Una vez que haya tomado su decisión, se cruza de brazos, se echa para atrás y ahí se queda, no hay quién lo mueva.

_Y así se encontraba el británico._

_El menor lo miraba de pie, frunciendo el ceño._

"_Ándate a la chucha."_

"_No me moveré de aquí hasta que aceptes."_

"_¿Acaso no entendí? Ahí va estar el Martín, y si me ve contigo, armará un lío."_

"_Eso es precisamente lo que quiero, molestarlo un poco. Que sepa que él perdió."_

"_Tení mierda en la cabeza weón."_

"_Vamos, habrá cerveza, ron, vino de todo un poco."_

"_Te dije que no quiero."_

"_Okay. Entonces no me muevo hasta que aceptes."_

"_Haz lo que queraí."_

**X**

Respeta sus creencias religiosas si las tuviera y te hicieras partícipe de ellas.

"_Fue bueno venir al campo."_

"_Sí, ellos necesitaban relajarse un poco. ¿Uhm? Ella aún sigue en tu cabeza." ―dijo señalando a la hada en la cabellera de Arthur._

"_A ella no le gusta separarse de mí. Oye Manuel, ¿por qué no vino la Pincoya?"_

"_Am… me dijo que tenía cosas que hacer, como cuidar el mar, no podría descuidarlo."_

"_Ya veo…"_

_En el bello campo, jugaban la mayoría de las criaturas mágicas de ambos. Las hadas y unicornios de Inglaterra, jugando con el Trauco y entre otros seres mitólogos de Chile._

_Por alguna extraña razón, esos dos países se podrían ver sus propios seres mágicos._

**X**

Son románticos, sensuales, sin rodeos, prácticos; es capaz de dar regalos y demostrar emociones, y en este sentido son parejas fieles y considerados.

_Ding Dong._

"_¡Voy! No puedo tomar desayuno tranquilo por la chucha" ―malhumorado, fue abrir. Su semblante cambió enseguida―. "Arthy, ¡Good morning!"_

"_Good morning. ¿Estás ocupado? Veo que aun sigues en pijama."_

"_Ah… aparte de ver el matinal y el resumen de Pelotón, no, nada. Pero tengo todo desordenado."_

"_Me encantaría ayudarte."_

"_No, yo lo hago."_

"_No seas orgulloso. Sé que todo lo puedes hacer solo, pero hay veces que necesitas una mano."_

"_Ya, pasa, total, esta es como tu casa." ―el inglés entró, luego cerró la puerta._

"_Ten, un presente."_

"_¿Chocolate?"_

"_Con licor."_

"_Thanks." ―algo habría aprendido el chileno del inglés._

_Luego, ambos se dispusieron a limpiar el hogar del menor._

_El rubio había encontrado esas revistas para adulto, dándole una pequeña hemorragia nasal, sin embargo enseguida la dejó en su lugar y evitar preguntarle a Manuel que hacía con eso, y si lo hiciera, lo echaría de la casa, de eso estaba seguro. Además, a él también le gustaban ese tipo de revistas, ¿cuál era el problema? Prefirió seguir limpiando._

_Manuel, quien se encontraba unos cuantos centímetros lejos del mayor, giró sobre sí mismo hacia él._

"_Oye Arthy, no toquí nada de-"__―no terminó de hablar._

_Inglaterra lo encontró desprevenido para arrebatarle un beso._

_El moreno no reclamó, bueno, con Arthur casi nunca reclamaba; correspondiéndole el beso, explorando la cavidad bucal. Bajó sus brazos por la cintura del mayor._

_Por falta de aire decidieron separarse._

"_Hueles a té."__ ―le susurró._

"_Porque recién estaba tomando desayuno."_

"_¿Quieres que te acompañe?"_

"_Si tú querí… por mí, bien."_

**X**

·

·

**...Cσmραтιbιlιdαd..**

La conexión kármica es tan fuerte que muchas parejas de estos signos sienten como si ya conocieran al otro de antes.

"_Hola pequeño."_

"…"

"_Creo que ya has escuchado sobre mí, por España. Apuesto que te dijo te no tuvieras ningún contacto conmigo."_

"…"

"_No soy un pirata cruel y peligroso como dice tu padre. Vendré muy seguido por estos lugares, debo esconder mis tesoros. Prometo que cuando tengas edad suficiente, te traeré ron gratis."_

"_Papi Antonio me dijo que eres peligroso."_

"_Jejeje, no del todo. Veras que soy buena persona. ¿Te puedo pedir un favor? No le digas que me has visto, o me matará por tener contacto con sus hijos y estar escondiendo tesoros en el sur. Si lo haces, te invitaré a subirte a unos de mis barcos, ¿me haces ese favor?"_

"_¿Uhm~? Solo por subirme al barco." ―el niño surcó los labios, formando una tierna sonrisa._

"_Eso me gusta" ―el inglés le sonrió, y le acarició la cabellera―. "Confió en ti, que nadie los encuentre. ¿Palabra de hombre?"_

"_Palabra de hombre, Capitán."_

_Muchas décadas después…_

"_Yo no me acuerdo que te haya llamado 'Capitán'." ―dijo Chile._

"_Eras un niño, no creo que lo recuerdes. Pero… cumplí mi promesa en subirte en mis barcos y darte un poco ron."_

"_Subirme al barco fue la raja."_

"_Sobre tesoros… ¿lo has encontrado?"_

"_He dado vuelta a el Archipiélago Juan Fernández, incluso Chiloé completo, y ni una wea, solo una moneda de cien pesos."_

"_Que lastima. ¿Dónde podrán estar? Ah, bueno, no importa. ¿Por qué no hacemos otra cosa?"_

"_¿Cómo qué? ¡Oye, que mierda, saca tu mano de ahí!"_

**X**

Para muchos, Tauro es una influencia que transmite calma y, de hecho, este es uno de los pocos signos astrales capaz de relajar a un Virgo muy nervioso.

"_¡Che, vos sos mío, mí Manu~!"_

"_¡Déjame en paz, fleto culiao!"_

"_¡Mon petit, entrégate l' amour!"_

"_¡Aléjate de mí, francés pervertido! ¡Por la conchesumare! ¡Ayuda, Arthy~!"_

"_¡Hey, hey! ¡Aléjense si no quieren que les envié una maldición!" ―Inglaterra intenta a alejar al menor de ambos rubios._

"_¡Esos conchesumares me querían violar!" ―se escondió detrás de él―. "¡Weones fletos!"_

"_¿Violar? Solo queríamos demostrarte nuestro amour. ¿Si quieres puedes unirte L' Angleterre?"_

"_¡Estás enfermo! ¡Váyanse de aquí, ahora!" ―gritó exasperado para que se fueran―. "¿Te encuentras bien?"_

"_¡No! ¡Esos conchesumares siempre intentan violarme!"_

"_Estás muy nervioso y alterado, tranquilízate. Respira, eso, muy bien. ¿Estás más calmado?"_

"_U-un poco…"_

"_Vayamos a tomar un poco de té, a ver si te sientas más tranquilo."_

"_Gracias Arthy, no sé qué haría sin ti." ―al decir esto, le dio un fuerte abrazo, por salvar sus regiones vitales de las invasiones argentinas y francesas._

"_No es para tanto, somos aliados, recuerda eso" ―dijo entre risillas―. "Suéltame… Manuel… me está abrazando muy fuerte. Manuel…"_

**X**

Tauro enseñará a Virgo un montón de cosas útiles para su vida.

"_¿Te sabes algunas palabras en inglés?"_

"_Yes. Red, blue, apple…"_

"_¿Aparte de eso?"_

"_Sé algunos verbos, pero me cuesta conjugarlos."_

"_Entonces si debo darte clases."_

"_¿Eh? Pero si igual puedo comunicarme."_

"_Inventado un nuevo inglés, ¿no?"_

"_Sí~…"_

"_Lo primero que debes saber, las diferencias entre mi inglés con el del emancipado de los Estados Unidos."_

"_¿Tienen diferencias?"_

"_Yes. Muchas. Ejemplo: Pantalón, en británico es trousers. En americano es pants."_

"_Oh… la wea rara."_

"_Pijama, en británico es pyjama. En americano es pajama. En todo caso, te enseñaré mi inglés."_

"_De acuerdo."_

**X**

Virgo cuidará de Tauro y sabrá de forma casi inmediata, si tiene algún problema físico o emocional.

"_¿Rapa, podí llamar a Inglaterra?"_

"_¿Para qué?"_

"_Solo llámalo, tengo un presentimiento extraño."_

"_Muy bien"―la chica cogió el teléfono y marcó el número correspondiente―. "Iorana (Hola), digo, buenas… ¿noches? ¿Se encontrará el señor Kirkland?... Ya veo… muchas gracias." ―colgó._

"_¿Y?"_

"_Se encuentra enfermo, es un resfriado. ¡¿Qué? ¡Conti, ¿qué haces?"_

"_Voy a verlo. Le llevaré algunas yerbas medicinales que me dio Pueblo Mapuche."_

"_¿No estarán vencido esos medicamentos?"_

"_No, me los dio la semana pasada, tuve que rogarle, me sentí tan fleto…"―reflexionando sobre aquello, cogió su bolso en la espalda―. "Nos vemos cuando se encuentre mejor."_

"_¿Cuándo sería eso?"_

"_¿Dos semanas? Pórtate bien cabra chica. Chao."_

"_Aff. Estás cosas de here (amar)."_

**X**

Virgo es más absorbente, por lo que se puede sentirse herido cuando Tauro quiera tiempo para estar solo o momentos de silencio.

"_A ver, a ver. ¿Un tiempo?"_

"_Sí. Necesito pensar, aclarar mi mente."_

"_¿Me estay pateando?"_

"_Si me hablaras bien, creo que entendería."_

"_Aff. ¿Estamos terminando?"_

"_No. Es un tiempo."_

"_¿Esto es por Alfred, verdad?"_

"_Por una parte sí. Sabes que…"_

"_Ya sé esa historia. Asique… mejor ándate."_

"_Manuel…"_

"_No quiero verte" ―fue abrir la puerta, en señal a que se fuera―. "La puerta es ancha."_

_Inglaterra caminó hacia la puerta. Al quedar afuera, volteó._

"_Forgive me."_

"_Ándate."_

**X**

Los intereses comunes en campos como el arte, la moda, la música, la bebida o la cocina sirven para compensar las diferencias intelectuales.

"_Somo amigo… o no somo amigo… Hic."―Chile se encontraba completamente ebrio junto con Inglaterra, abrazados como amigos._

"_Hic… claro que somos amigos…"_

"_El suelo se mueve mucho, hic… quédate quieto por la chucha."_

"_¿Detestas a los… hic, rubios?"_

"_Ah… sí… hic, pero tú eres el único rubio, hic… que me agrada… weón…"_

"_¡El gran Gilbert está aquí!" ―exclamó acercándose a ellos con tres botellas de cervezas―. "Ustedes dos no se pueden emborrar sin mi grandiosa presencia."_

"_¡Amigo~! Hic, tómate unas chelas… y conversamos de weas y… weas poh. ¡Jajajajaja!"_

"_No le entendí." ―se dijo, y miró a Arthur._

"_Yo tampoco… pero me causa risa, hic. Jejeje."_

"_¡Yo… yo! No estoy borracho… estoy bien… hic… ¡Y no soy fleto! ¡A mí me gustan las minas! Hic… y… mejor me siento… se me mueve todo… hic…_

**X**

Tanto Tauro como Virgo tienen necesidades de seguridad, económica y práctica, así como una necesidad de seguridad material, por lo que sus perspectivas económicas en conjunto son buenas.

"_Gracias por venir, y a ustedes también." ―le dijo a Arthur y a las hadas que lo seguían. Ellas respondieron con sonrisas y risillas suaves._

"_Es tu cumpleaños, doscientos años no se cumplen todos los días. Por cierto, Antonio te envió saludos, dice que te quiere mucho y varios 'fusososos'."_

"_Ese weón no cambia."_

"_Te trajo un tomate." ―se lo entregó._

_Manuel quedó con cara sin entender y lo idiota que era su padre, ahora comprendía a Lovino._

"_Creo que haré alguna ensalada con esto…"_

"_Manuel, mira el cielo. Son los Eurofighter Typhoon que te di. ¿Genial verdad?"_

"_Son la raja. También vienen tus barcos, buques y todo eso."_

"_Yes. Me gusta la relación que tenemos, no tenemos tantos roces."_

"_¿Económicamente hablando? ¿O sentimental?"_

"_Las dos."_

"_Fleto" ―dijo en tono burlón, sonriéndole. Mantuvo su vista al mar. Inglaterra llevó su brazo apoyándose en el hombre del menor, por detrás―. "Después vamos a un café con piernas."_

"_¿Esos lugares son donde va siempre Francis?"_

"_Sí, pero conozco unos mejores. El hermano de mi superior sabe estás cosas."_

_Flash Back._

"_Conozco los mejores cafés con piernas, no se lo digai a mi hermano ni a la Belén. Perrito papurri papá."_

"_Eres la raja Negro."_

_Fin Flash Back._

"_Y eso."_

**X**

Tauro normalmente es quien debe tomar la iniciativa, ya que Virgo es más tímido y reservado.

"_¿Qué es esa wea, Arthy?"_

"_Un preservativo."_

"_¡Qué! ¿Para qué querí un preservativo? Los hombres no quedan embarazados, weón."_

"_Es para prevenir enfermedades."_

"_Pero…"_

_Para que Manuel dejara de hablar tanto, el mayor tomó la iniciativa, robándole sus labios._

_Fue desvistiéndole de apoco, sin reclamos del chileno, llevándolo al dormitorio._

_Manuel procedió hacer lo mismo._

_Los pantalones fueron olvidados en el suelo, acompaños de otras prendas de vestir._

_Arthur procedió a preparar el preservativo._

_Continuará…_

**X**

Ambos compartirán mucho placer sexual, algo que puede compensar otras debilidades de la relación, al ser enormemente satisfactorio para ambos signos.

_Continuación:_

_El país del viejo continente ya había entrado en el joven, dando comienzo a las reiteras embestidas._

_Los gemidos de ambos eran realmente excitantes._

"_Eres tan delgado Manuel…"_

"_Tú eres un fleto…"_

_No asombró del pequeño insulto, ya estaba acostumbrado._

_Luego, Arthur tomó las manos de Chile, afirmándolas, aferrándolas a las sabanas. _

_Se inclinó para besarlo con pasión._

_Y comenzó aumentar la velocidad, haciendo que los gemidos se entrecortaran, hasta que se logró escuchar el último orgasmo._

_Reino Unido se hizo a un lado para descansar, también al moreno, pero éste se apoyó en la altura de los hombros, bastante agotado._

"_¿Quieres un té?"_

"_No… quiero un cigarro…"_

_¿Quién tomaría té después de haber hecho el amor? Bueno, estaba claro que Manuel no lo hacía._

**X**

**·**

**·**

**『****º…****F****ιη…º****』**

**

* * *

**

**N/A:** Aw~, amé como me quedó. No tengo palabras para describirlo, está pareja es especial… especialmente tsunderes xD. Aunque los dos sean ukes, me gusta el ChilexUK y el UKxChile, como que encuentro que los dos pueden turnarse *sonrisa pervertida*, pero más me convence a Manu como uke que como seme. Por ahí dicen que Manuel es el Arthur de Sudamérica, quien sabe por qué, a lo mejor por el consumo de té y las buenas relaciones (eso sonó porno). Iba a colocar a Manu decir a Arthur y a Alfred: ¡Qué dice ahí! ¡Cuarto de libra con queso, lo quiero ahora!... pero ya esta hecho el fic ;.;

Referente a los pequeños datos del fic que puse:

•Chile tiene buena relación económica con Inglaterra. Mismos ideales y entre otras cosas. Inglaterra le presta armamento militares, como el Eurofighter Typhoon, es un avión que supera al F-15 de Alfred (xD).

Estos dos países son aliados desde hace mucho tiempo, recordando lamentablemente lo de Las Malvinas. Chile es como un arbitraje, además porque le conviene estar al lado de Arthur; le da la facilidad a Inglaterra para que establezca una base militar en su territorio, y ser aliado al mismo tiempo con Alfred.

En el 2009, el ex-primer ministro británico, Gordon Brown, felicitó a la ex-presidenta Michelle, porque tenía un buen liderazgo sobresaliente. También que Manuel estaba bien preparado para un crisis económica, que era una "amigo clave" para Arthur (véase porno) y etcétera de elogios más.

Se puede decir Manuel es como el hijo soñado de Arthur x3.

Ya deben saber la historia del salitre con Reino Unido, enviando su gente al norte y todo eso. Busquen google -.-

Ahora otros datos:

•Hace mu~cho tiempo, los piratas ingleses, irlandés entre otros, especialmente el primero, iban a las costas de américa, como Golfo de México, El Caribe y entre esos, estaba el Sur de Chile como preferencia en ocultar tesoros. Se dice que el pirata Drake escondió su tesoro en las islas del sur, del Archipiélago de Juan Fernández, Isla Robinson Crusoe (Robinson no existió, es un personaje de una novela xD). La cosa es que, ese pirata tenía problemas con España y ya saben… Arthur con Antonio, piratas y todo eso. En ese entonces, Manuel era solo un niño. ¡Arthur pedófilo! Para saber más, busquen en google, es interesante =3.

•Pincoya: Mitología Chilena; patrona protectora de los mariscos y peces de la costa. Tiene el aspecto de una adolescente muy hermosa, de largo pelo rubio, de encanto y dulzura incomparables.

•Trauco: Mitología Chilena; es un hombrecito que mide alrededor de 80 centímetros, tiene un rostro varonil y feo, sin embargo posee una mirada muy dulce y sensual. No tiene pies, sus piernas terminan en simples muñones. Se mete a las casas, cocinas y a todos los lugares imaginables sólo para ubicar a una nueva "conquista". En resumen, el cuento del tío, busca a niñas hermosas, la duermen en un profundo sueño de amor, y quedan embarazadas.

•Pelotón: Es un reality show de la televisión chilena, como la palabra lo dice es un "Pelotón" que va en 6ta temporada solo con farándula, en realidad, no sé cuántas temporadas llevan ni me interesa.

•El "Perrito papurri papá" siempre lo dice el hermano del presidente, Miguel "El Negro" Piñera. Que no sé por qué lo dice, pero es divertido escucharlo x3. Es o era cantante, tiene a su pareja Belén que es una modelo argentina y asdasdasda. Le gusta las fiestas, asique si quieres salir, él es el más indicado para saber sobre fiestas y alcohol xD. Manuel siempre sale con él. Donde hay carrete, Manu siempre estará allí.

Ahora sigo con el USAxMéxico, pinches cabrones xD. Adoro el acento mexicano x3.


End file.
